


Staring

by PremiraMia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremiraMia/pseuds/PremiraMia
Summary: Pretty much this pic minus Aki :3  http://bit.ly/2k8BIX0hit me up for requests





	




End file.
